User blog:Capi3101/WCRPG Update for September 22, 2014
Greetings, Wingnuts and Citizens! Time for the Weekly WCRPG Update Not a great deal happened this week, at least not much in terms of new things. I lost three breaks this week owing to events at work (though one was a pleasant visit with my wife, who stopped by to check out some newly renovated public areas at my workplace, so I didn't mind that one so much). I started the week off working on my Aces craft (the Nemesis battlecruiser, which wraps up Rajan Ragupathy's designs) and the Saga character of the week, Twilight. I had the Nemesis done by midday Monday, while Twilight wasn't completed until Wednesday morning owing to some changes I made with her expanded history (mainly trying to explain why she went to the University of Taipei to study economics when she could've stayed local and done the same thing). My Elegy characters of the week were Naj'bakdor (a pilot) and Nagkilin (a bonafide pirate). I made fairly substantial progress on the histories of these two characters - I got Naj'bakdor finished up through the end of the Terran-Kilrathi War, while in a series of events I'm still trying to figure out, I was able to finish Nagkilin up completely by the end of the day on Friday despite not having worked on him all that much prior to that point, bringing the total number of Pack members with complete histories up to four. Like I said, not much happened, so I'll go straight into my wrap-up. The Plan hasn't changed - this week I'll do an Aces craft (which should be the Ticonderoga-class), another Saga character (slated to be Problem Child, though I don't know if I shouldn't skip him as he gets killed fairly early on in "The Darkest Dawn") and then onto Elegy characters. At this point, I've broken ground on all but four members of the Pack and those four all have extensive notes, so knocking out their histories shouldn't be too difficult. I would like to try to get to the point where I could work on more than two Elegy characters per week and I imagine that will actually happen fairly soon given the amount of notes I've got on the remaining characters. There are only seventeen of Kevin Scholl's craft left to do and only eight Saga characters left with enough information to put together a profile (there's about half a dozen others whose role in the story is ancillary; I'll do those by special request if I can get more data on them), and I have yet to find more takers from the Aces - I'm really interested in finding some of the early Andorran Republic designs like the Osprey. I've got eleven members of the Pack to finish up and three major characters to start, and I can tell y'all I'm 100% ready to be done with this part of the game. Hopefully I'll get to call it done soon. That's it for this week; next update between between 11-14Z on September 29th. Here's the profile for Twilight: EDIT: Had my characters mixed up; Problem Child actually makes it all the way to the Battle of Hyperion late in Saga, so I'll definitely be building a profile for him this week. Twilight Marianne Anderson is a native of Earth, born and raised in the Romsey ward of Cambridge in a home a few blocks off the area's famous Mill Road. Growing up, she regularly attended the annual Mill Road Winter Fair and in her early teenage years she enjoyed going punting along the river Cam. She also enjoyed dancing and regularly took dance classes in tap and ballet throughout her formative years. Her youth was generally uneventful and though she heard stories of how the war against the Kilrathi was going she was generally able to ignore it in Cambridge's academic settings. Her elder brother Raymond, though, decided to muster up to do his bit for humanity and left Cambridge to attend the Space Force Academy when she Marianne was fourteen years old; he eventually became a bridge officer aboard TCS Enlil, a Gilgamesh-class destroyer. Wishing to see more of the world, Anderson ultimately selected the University of Taipei as a venue for higher education - much to the chagrin of her parents, who repeatedly pointed out that her chosen field of study - namely Interstellar Economics - was a major with a long history offered by King's College and she could've saved a great deal of money on tuition had she remained local. Nevertheless, Anderson went to Taipei, where she ultimately earned graduate-level degrees in Nanobiology and Interstellar Economics. She also competed in the school's swimming and dance teams. The fall semester of her final year at school coincided with the False Armistice and she was still in Taipei when the Kilrathi launched their attack on Earth. In the battle's aftermath, she along with her family learned that Enlil had been destroyed in the fighting and that were brother had been officially listed as killed-in-action. She made the decision to pick up the fight in his stead and applied to Officer Candidate School. She was accepted based on her academic performance up to that date, receiving accelerated "must-pump" training aboard the training carrier TCS Saufley. Her first deep space assignment afterwards was TCS Hermes, where she quickly developed a reputation as a top-notch pilot as a member of Burma Tiger Squadron; she earned her Ace ribbon after her second combat mission, had been promoted to the grade of First Lieutenant by her third month aboard the carrier and was nominated as a candidate for Pilot of the Month the following month. Her tour aboard Hermes was her only tour of active combat duty; she was deactivated in the general RIF at the end of the war, returned to Taipei to earn her doctorate and later accepted a teaching position at the main University of Oxford campus (for which she caught merry hell from her family, given the historical rivalry between the University of Cambridge and the University of Oxford). Twilight is by nature a quiet, introverted person, who has a tendency to simply blend into the social background. She generally comes off as shy to the rest of the pilots aboard Hermes, particularly when she's anywhere around the plethora of macho, alpha-male personalities aboard ship. The only time she gets noticed as a rule is in combat right after being ordered to "break and attack", when she becomes an utterly aggressive warrior, without mercy, quarter or hesitation, leaving a trail of destroyed Kilrathi fighters in her wake. Even then she hardly ever talks or exchange taunts; the only thing people hear are the death screams of her opponents. Major Lao, CO of Burma Tiger, has often said that there is no other pilot he would want on his wing - a firm endorsement of her combat skills. Category:Blog posts